nextgenerationninjachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Taroko Gouhanobi
Taroko Gouhanobi is a main supporting character and later one of the main protagonists. Background Taroko is the only known member left from an unpopular clan, that derived from the Yamanaka and Uchiha, which makes him the distant cousin of Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha. He has a crush on Kalaile and is a bit of a pervert. His parents died on a mission eight years before Part 1 started, so he was taken care of by Ino and her family. She also let Gai train him when he was younger so some of Gai's traits, such as hyperness and idioticness, wore off on him. Taroko may not be the best ninja but he really tries his best at everything and always tries to impress Kalaile. He is a member of Team 8 which consists of Shikutaru Nara and Kalaile Sarutobi Yuhi. Personality Taroko is very friendly yet is a complete moron. He also has a very loud mouth and not the best temper. Taroko gets easily confused by things that he doesn't understand, which is a lot. At the beginning, Taroko has some perverted tendencies but they come out fully when he is older. As he peeps at the hot spri ngs and stole some of Kakashi's Icha Icha books. He was the Dead-Last of his class. Appearance Taroko has golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. In Part 2, he wears a shirt similar to that as Sasuke's yet it doesn't have the Uchiha Clan symbol on it. During the timeskip he also got taller, much taller than Kalaile as everyone else now is, as he was somewhat short in Part 1. Abilities Taroko's skills at first are not good and are next to horrible as he knew how to perform the Mind Transfer Jutsu and a few Fire Jutsus, albeit he struggled with those, while his Taijutsu was only just above average. After awakening his Sharingan, he learned more jutsus. Before leaving, Kalaile taught Taroko the basics of the Rasengan, which added it to his arsenal of jutsus. He would later train with Asuma and Naruto to use his Wind Chakra and learned the Wind Style Rasengan and much later, the Rasenshuriken. He also learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu and how to summon dogs from Kakashi. Addition to the Sharingan, Taroko can also use the Mind Transfer Jutsu though he uses this seldomly. The Sharingan his clan pocesses develops at a rather unequal rate as, when using the Sharingan, he has one tomoe in his left and three in his right. Though, his clan also cannot activate the Mangekyo Sharingan through any means. Part 1 Taroko is a goof ball that flunked all the test in the Academy but still somehow managed to pass. He's not the smartest of people and commonly does stupid things but he is a strong fighter, especially after awakening his Sharingan. During the Preliminaries of the Chuunin Exams, Taroko fought against Kina. Which resulted in Kina headbutting him knocking herself out. He then went on to fight Kalaile during the final rounds where he awakened his Sharingan though he didn't know how to use it to its fullest potential and lost to her. Though it is shown that he lost on purpose to her so that she could advance on as he was shown clearly fine when he went to sit with Anko moments later. He, while in the match, he pretended to be unconscious and waited for Shikamaru to declared Kalaile the winner. After the exams, he is then further trained by Kakashi to learn to use his Sharingan. Part 2 While Kalaile was away being trained by Naruto, Taroko was trained by Kakashi and Anko. He has better control over his Sharingan and has copied a few jutsus using it. It is also revealed that Kalaile taught Taroko the basics of the Rasengan before she left and he can use it but only with the help of a Shadow Clone. It is remarkably smaller than a normal sized one and causes less damage. Once Kalaile came back, Taroko was paired off with her by the orders of Tsunade, for a duet battle against Asuma and Kurenai to see how much they have grown over the past two years. The two are able to slip by and pass, and then became a duet team. More soon to come...